User talk:ImperfectXIII
__TOC__ Character info This is just a suggestion, but maybe the character templates on the MLP Wiki should have likes and dislikes. Just a thought. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by that?-- ::I imagine he means a character's general likes and dislikes (e.g., Pinkie Pie likes parties and sweets but dislikes broken Pinkie Promises, etc.), in which case such a thing would be vague, subject to abuse/misuse, and would just clutter the infobox. 22:34, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::If that is what he meant, then yeah, agreed.-- ZanyDragon Can someone help me expand on the new Starlight Glimmer page? ZanyDragon (talk) 21:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. My apologies. ZanyDragon (talk) 12:23, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wubcake Hello, I'm Wubcake, I was wondering if you could edit my page? Its really outdated haha! Maybe you can remove some of the older stuff and put some of my newer content I've done? Can you remove all instances of "Jennabun" that are on my page too, as we are no longer friends/associates anymore? Thanks so much! Wubcake (talk) 16:33, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Wubcake :Certainly, when I get a chance. 16:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi you seem cool! NO!!!!! Why did you block me on the Star wikia?!!! I only worked there for a while! You shouldn't have done this! You're right! I don't know what I was doing, but I do know you can't do this! If I'm blocked, I can't add captions to the galleries, nor can I make any corrections to the scripts! You can't do this to me! Fear Not! (talk) 15:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Your behavior toward me has become tantamount to harassment -- chasing me across multiple Wikis to throw your tantrums, spreading false and slanderous information about me to other Wiki users, etc. If you don't stop, I will be forced to contact Wikia Support and request a global block on your account. 15:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Descriptive names I'm sure I know what you mean by descriptive names. But just in case...could you clarify? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :File names should either describe what is depicted in the image or be the name of the original DeviantArt source, preferably with the artist's name included. 16:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much. ZanyDragon (talk) 17:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. I figured out what you mean. ZanyDragon (talk) 22:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Create Fan Fiction So how do you create fan fiction of your own? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you suggest making a fanfic on Fimfiction or Fanfiction? InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 18:57, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Whichever you choose ultimately doesn't matter. But since FIMFiction is catered specifically to MLP-related stories, it has a higher chance of being read than on Fanfiction.net, which allows submitted stories on ANY subject. 19:08, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 09:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Questions II Hello again and thanks for the rapid response. I added and changed what you suggested me. According to me, the articles "Stuntmare" & "Dark Rose" are finished. Roger sent me the picture he used in his profile at FIM Fiction. In theory, his profile data is finished too... I have new questions. With that I think I'll be fine writing new articles: (hopefully) 1) Does the stories featured on each author's "spotlight" section have to be put/wrote/showed only in there, or can I write another independent full article alongside with that? For example "Longest Night", Roger's main story. It hasn't been shared yet, but he'll send me the data I need for the article once his comics are published next Autumn. 2) While I was adding pictures some days ago, the fanfic's charts colors were changed. Is there a way (or color code) to undo such error? I'm going to write a new article next week, but until then, I'd like to prepare myself to do it right at the first try. Thanks again! Mahogany27 (talk) 16:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ''' #A separate article can be created as long as it's detailed enough. #I recommend sticking with the infobox's standard header color for the sake of page consistency. : 16:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for the feedback and sorry for my very slow reply. I'll try to be more careful and I'll study the examples you sent me for linking. I still have to do some stuff, but once that's over, I'm done. Have a good day ! -Mahogany please delete the page about me Hiya, a page about me was made a very long time ago at http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/MrMattimation and I would like it deleted. Thank you. -MrMattimation :Done. 02:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Turnabout Storm Hi, You reverted my change on Turnabout Storm, changing it by order of release date. However, the section doesn't imply it's by release date and, should someone want to watch the whole series, they are more likely to watch them in the order listed. It's also listed in the Twilight-Phoenix order above. If you want to keep it in release order, I'd suggest either making it 3a and 3b or add "intended to be watched before 3-Phoenix" after Twilight. Thanks. Melds2 (talk) 22:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: OC page I'm so confused. My PC has to be notable before I can upload an entry about her? I'm still new to this site and have no idea what I'm doing. :I recommend looking over the Wiki's guidelines page, especially the section about "narrative fan labor". 01:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Amazingcocoguy923 Hello? I would just like to say sorry for what I did on my page yesterday, but it wasn't worth deleting! I spent ages on that but if you recover my page, I'd kindly delete the things I did wrong on it, OK? Amazingcocoguy923 (talk) 05:53, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Discofurby '''Why did you edit away my edits? It seemed kind of rude as I was adding proper information. And also my autocorrect doesn't let me spell "realise" with a "z".Discofurby (talk) 05:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Giulia e Alessia Dash Hello ImperfectXIII, We are new here and we wanted know if this is the original My Little Pony Fanon Wiki. Giulia and Alessia Why our page "Brandon" is cancelled?? :\ :Your page was mostly non-English text, and this Wiki doesn't allow pages for non-notable OC ponies. I recommend using the Bronies Wiki for your OCs instead. 19:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok thanks. Tigerlover12 Thank you so much for helping edit my page! :3 :No problem. 15:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Derpy derpy 's history needs to worded better :Maybe. But it'd be better handled by someone with a firmer grasp on proper English grammar and spelling. 21:14, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Wannur Can you give me an archive of the Aurora Aura page? I'm at MLP wiki Discord right now, and I want to see if Aurora Aura was overpowered or not. Atyleana 74 (talk) 12:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :https://pastebin.com/fzdv9Q6g 13:45, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Seriously? I have really been making an effort to not spam. Any death-related comments I have made have been relevant to a discussion started by someone else, and remember some users here are new and will not have read the old ones. And I wasn't pushing a headcanon on him, I was telling him he's free to choose his own if he wanted. There's quite a difference, I was explaining to him the freedom of headcanons. And saying it on his page coz he hadn't seen any of my comments before. But... my way forward is clearer than ever now. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:06, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :If that's the case, why then do your comments on Sombra, Chrysalis, headcanons, etc. all relate to the exact same thing? 05:22, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Contributing something useful to the conversation, and some newcomers haven't read some of the older comments. We have to remember to take that into account. ::Still, I can accept the spam thing, but the bit about trying to force my headcanons on another user was a false accusation. I was telling him he could come up with one of his own to counter any part of the show that upsets him, in part to let him know I wasn't trying to belittle his opinion with my differing opinion on the matter. I briefly mentioned I came up with one for Chrysalis as an example, I never said "You have to see her as dead because my headcanon says so". ::Just fyi I've been feeling really down today, even before the confirmation of Sombra's return and subsequent block. Even when it expires I might not return to the wiki this time. KillRoy231 (talk) 06:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::And there is a chance you may not hear from me again. KillRoy231 (talk) 06:13, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Your block is only for a week -- shorter if I change my mind. Stop being so dramatic. 13:42, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::I apologize, I was a little too dramatic there. No argument. And, I also admit I might have said stuff in the Comments too much, because I get impatient and anxious sometimes, and when big stuff is coming up, people will speculate. Doesn't mean I should go overboard with the comments but sometimes I can't help it. ::::But, I would like to point out one more thing: It's not spam if you're posting it on someone's talkpage, if a.) They haven't heard it before (as many new users haven't), b.) You only say it once, and c.) It's relevant to something they said. All of which were the case here. (A certain other user, on the other hand, spammed "King Sombra is still alive" on talkpage conversations between me and other users) Talkpage conversations between two users aren't any other users' business unless a.) Something is being spammed there, b.) Any user is being harrassed in any way, or c.) The third party is interested to join in on the conversation. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's just an excuse (and a poor one, at that). Like I said on your talk page, if your comment is removed from the comments section, that's not an invitation to repost said comment on another user's talk page, regardless if they "haven't heard it before". The original comment was deleted for a reason. 21:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, ImperfectXIII I noticed that you have marked the fan page about "BigHunTraps" for deletion. Your reasons were: "Poor page orientation; haphazardly added videos." I failed to see what you meant by this, as I did not find any particular problems with the page. Not every page should be the exact same, everypony is different, unless you follow Starlight Glimmer's S5 policy. I tried my best to re-create the page nicer and more in order, and I hope we can come to an understanding. If you would like to let me know further things you find problematic about the fan page, please let me know! Thank you DerionIjasz (talk) 08:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) - DerionIjasz About what has just happened on the MLP wiki The only problem I could see in my final edit is that it shortened the list. I would like to know the HUGE problem that is so bad that fixing it justifies errors of fact, yet not so big as to need immediate action. Please reply on my MLP wiki talk page. Opdagon (talk) 07:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :You're not entitled to an explanation. You were edit warring. ''Again. It's as simple as that. And leaving me the same message on multiple Wikis does nothing to help you. Please wait out the duration of your block. Thank you. 08:53, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :I acknowledge that I was edit warring, and wikipedia (alongside all other wikis I have encountered) won't refute fact corrections without explaining how that fact correction is unneeded. Opdagon (talk) 09:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::"Fact correction" or not, the MLP Wiki is not Wikipedia, nor is it any of the other Wikis you've been to. Regardless of what you were trying to "correct", you were still engaging in edit warring after being warned not to. And since you're in full acknowledgement of that fact, I see no reason to shorten or lift your current block. 13:47, October 29, 2017 (UTC) A question (MLP Wiki) first of all: ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REASON I WAS BANNED!!! My question is: why are you keeping that entry on the Flash bee list. It adds little to the section, but lies about real world things that have never ''been said to be like thelie says. Please answer. Opdagon (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Because it's not incorrect. I'm not discussing the minutiae of article content during your block. After your block has expired, you can bring it up again in the '''comments' if you'd like. 14:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :This shows that it is incorrect. Opdagon (talk) 15:46, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Nothing on that page disproves the MLP Wiki article's content. Again, I'm not discussing this during your block. Please drop the matter until after your block has expired, or you will be blocked from THIS Wiki for harassment. (Also, your periodic notifications on the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki are unnecessary and further indicative of harassment.) 15:55, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::The page mentions worker bees, but the MLP wiki page says that they do not exist. Opdagon (talk) 16:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Past Sins Why you would delete Past Sins? i didn't vandlize it, TheDerpyDanTheory did itPoke82 (talk) 19:09, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't delete it permanently. I deleted it and then immediately restored it so its recent edit history would be removed from . And TheDerpyDanTheory's vandalizing has all been reverted. 19:12, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Dance Magic photos Hey took a great shot of SunShim’s bracelets. If you wanna see my new bracelet photos I won’t bother editing.Sonic.ranger4000 10:50, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Why have you blocked me? I have not broken any rules, as they are set out on the policy pages. Opdagon (talk) 15:47, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :You were blocked for continuing to edit war, pushing for an edit change that no one agreed upon and was in fact reverted to two other users, and (while we're on the subject) citing Wiki policy that does not exist. Your edits are not covered by the Wiki's policies. :I've tried being as courteous as possible, but you continue to show no interest in heeding my or anyone else's warnings. 15:55, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::If it is causing so many problems, just remove it. Opdagon (talk) 16:12, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::You're the only one who has a problem with it, Opdagon. It's never been an issue before now, so I don't see a reason to kowtow to the whims of just one individual out of a community of many. 16:26, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, many people think that that version is wrong, so it is against policy Opdagon (talk) 17:00, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Many people? Like whom (not including yourself)? 17:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Why do you expect us to use the comments when you don't? Opdagon (talk) 17:06, November 22, 2017 (UTC) I use the comments plenty, but that's beside the point. You have yet to convince me that this is a policy issue and not a personal issue. 17:10, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not the only person on this wiki that wants the griffon description to be be changed to say birds, and on the MLP forums, everyone I have seen unanimously agrees with be on this issue. Opdagon (talk) 18:08, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Unless you have proof of that, I'm afraid I don't believe you, and this matter is closed. 18:13, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Evidence Opdagon (talk) 19:02, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I have evidence that your opinion is unpopular Here Opdagon (talk) 20:23, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :The MLP Forums have nothing to do with the Wiki. That site has no influence on how the Wiki is run. 20:27, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, check the 'griffon' page comments for more people who agree with me on this issue Opdagon (talk) 21:08, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::You could get everyone on that entire site to agree with you. It doesn't make a difference. That site doesn't dictate the Wiki's direction. The matter is still closed. Please don't push this issue any further, or else you'll be blocked for harassment. Thank you. 21:36, November 22, 2017 (UTC) I would like to know why you hate me. Don't say that you don't because that excuse no longer works with me anymore, after you blocked me for disagreeing with you, refusing to tell me what the problem with my edits was, and, now for ignoring my opinions entirely without any justification. Also, if you feel harassed by me wanting to communicate with you, don't try to debate me. :I already explained why you were blocked: :*Continuous edit warring :*Publishing an edit that was reverted multiple times by three different users :*Citing nonexistent Wiki policy :And I also already explained why your edits were reverted in my edit summaries. You summarily hand-waved my reasons with "if it's a problem, just remove it", which was not a solution. You can try and twist it however you like and say I blocked you for petty reasons or because I hate you, but the reasons for your block are clear as day. 08:05, November 23, 2017 (UTC) The only person made to look stupid by your confuion tactics is you. Stop it. Opdagon (talk) 15:19, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :What "confusion tactics"? I've been as clear and straightforward as I could possibly be. At this point you're just resorting to childish insults. 15:40, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :You've just combatted my arguments with completely random statements. No matter why you are doing it it makes to look stupid. :Opdagon (talk) 16:03, November 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Opdagon, I have addressed every one of your arguments thus far clearly and to the best of my ability. So far, all you've countered with is lying, strong-arming, misrepresenting info, refusal to cooperate, and now insults. You've failed to convince me that your arguing points have any merit, and now you've resorted to the behavior of a child. ::Stop pretending to be familiar with Wiki policies you haven't read. Stop pretending to represent the majority opinion of a whole Wiki community. Stop it with your "my way is right, so just do what I say" mentality. The matter is closed. 16:26, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Mark Hyder Well looks like wiki page was removed. :Sorry about that. Your page was a little messy-looking. I recommend looking at how some of the other pages on the Wiki look for a guideline on how your page should look, and there are also some page creation guides to help you. 02:58, November 28, 2017 (UTC) MLP Movie Certificate I have photos of the MLP Movie Certificate and coloring sheet that came with it. Would it be possible for me to upload it to the movie galllery? Thanks for taking the time to read my question. :Do you have an official source for the images? Because self-taken photos constitute as fan-made. 01:38, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I have an offical source. Creation Pony Wiki Hello, I'm Aile de Rose, the creator of the French Creation Pony wiki ! The Creation Pony Wiki is a wiki made to welcome users who will create their own pony thanks to games, drawings, etc ... and who will then found invented stories. So here it is: I am looking for people who can draw ponies (which I will ask them) and who speak a little French. So if you are interested in this post, please contact me on my discusussion wall ;) ! Daughter of Discord artwork Why did you delete my photo that i drew for Daughter Of Discord? PhoenixTDM (talk) 17:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :Was that your artwork? My apologies. Please feel free to add it again if you like. 17:47, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Help!!!!!!!! This SA DISNEY PRINCESS WIKI AND M.AA.D. LOVER. SOMEONE IS BEING VERY RUDE AND USING LOTS OF BAD WORDS.it is DMSwordsMaster. If you feel necessary block him. :DMSwordmaster hasn't posted a comment (or contributed to the Wiki in any capacity) in three years. 14:05, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Lol, I noticed the message alert on another wiki. Yes, I'm all but basically gone from this wiki because I've simply fell out of the fandom. I kind of regret my actions in this fandom because they make me cringe horribly as a slightly wiser adult individual. ::Minor request to you, but can you lock my talk page and whatnot? I'd like to never be messaged here again, nothing against you folk. If you decline, then I guess there's not a lot to worry about. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:09, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Abuse Categories Look, I didn’t mean to abuse categories; I was just trying to make your wiki a better place for Bronies. I just want a 6th life so I can have a chance to change the way you think about me.Sonic.ranger4000 00:56, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :Adding made-up categories to multiple pages does not make the Wiki a "better place". You were blocked four times before the fifth and final block; I can't just give you one chance after another if you don't make a conscious effort to improve. Sorry. 01:02, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Deactivated I would like you to know that PluckyNinja's DeviantArt account has been deactivated. ZanyDragon (talk) 16:51, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Okay...? I'm not entirely sure why you're telling me this. 18:24, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Sister wiki/affiliation request Hey there Imperfect. I hope you're well. This is something I've been wanting to say for awhile now but I never really knew how to word it, I didn't want to come off as an advertiser or anything like that. Anyway, to the point. A little while ago, I founded an independent MLP wiki, and I've been wondering if it could be possible to be added to the MLP wikia's sister wikis tab. I understand we currently don't have much to offer aside from being a site that tries to cover all four generations + spin off material (even if 90% of our content is G4 so far..), but I figured it was worth a shot to ask. If affiliations with outside sites are generally not allowed, I totally understand. n any case, I would like an understanding between the two sites. I've seen wikis that cover the same general topic grow animosity between each other for whatever reason (I know from a lot of experience...) and I don't want that to happen. (note: posting this here and not the main MLP wiki because I felt uncomfortable tying it there given how active it typically is. I hope you don't mind). I apologize for this wordy message. Hope you have a great day.--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 21:10, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : Well it's been a little over three weeks and no response so I guess it's safe to assume you are not interested. I understand. If it's okay with you, I'll leave external links to the wikia wiki whenever I possibly can.--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 20:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry for not responding; I had meant to reply earlier, but it must have slipped my mind. Adding your Wiki as a Sister Wiki to this site is okay by me, but just to be sure, you should run it by Jonny Manz as well. If he's okay with it as well, we can add it. Again, sorry for the late reply. 21:05, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :::No worries about the late reply, stuff happens. I have a rather infamous tendency of replying late myself. Glad to hear you're okay with it, I'll send Jonny a message asap.--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 20:58, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::From your reply, Impy, it looks like you're talking about this wiki, whereas I believe Darkanine is talking about the FiM Wiki. I'll go ahead and add it here - do you think it should be brought up in the forum over there?-- ::::I'm cool with whatever you guys decide. Sorry for hassling you guys for as long as I have already. It's been an honor to get it added here!--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 13:56, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::I did think Darkanine was referring to the Fan Labor Wiki, not the official Wiki. Sorry if I misunderstood. 14:51, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thinking it over breakfast, I think it's best to just have it with the fan labor wiki anyway since we do both fanon and canon stuff (sorta like the Digimon wiki), so it all worked out in the end. Thanks again, guys.--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 14:30, February 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm Sorry on What I Did Hey, look I'm sorry for being blocked for infinity. I tried to follow your rules and I guess I was kinda disobedient. But all I wanted to do was to make a difference, so I just need one more chance to follow your rules. Sonic.ranger4000 07:07, February 9, 2018 (UTC) About the Pony's deception This is venz412 sir. The page about My little pony a friend's deception doesn't exsist on Fanfiction.net TheAlLieDGeneralsTalk 00:14, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Then, like I said on your talk page, if the fan work doesn't already exist on another site, that makes it a "primary work" and therefore it isn't eligible for a page on this Wiki. See the guidelines for more details. 00:17, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Hello ImperfectXIII, did you see my new blog? Birdy18 (talk) 17:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC)Birdy18 Hi may i ask why you have removed my My Little Pony Guardians of Equestria page? Brony111 (talk) 08:29, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Which do you delete my page? That's not fair! It took me ages to write this article! And you just delete it! ZILLA-98 Hey! I saw you reported the user ZILLA-98 for random Godzilla art, turns out "his" Godzilla art is stolen from a game titled Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale. --PROOF-- https://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZILLA-98 http://www.awmstudioproductions.com/gdbr.html If you can't see the characters, use 1131954 in the passwords menu and view all playable characters in "P1 VS P2." His art is blatantly stolen. MonsterDobbs (talk) 20:31, June 19, 2018 (UTC)MonsterDobbs RobinWilliamsFan Excuse me, but can you please unblock me on MLP Wiki? I apologize for the disruption I have caused and I will not do it again. Please, I was new to that wiki. -- RobinWilliamsFan (talk) 18:35, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Fine, but know that continuously spamming comments and messages on other users' talk pages will result in another block, which will not be lifted next time. 18:56, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. -- RobinWilliamsFan (talk) 22:04, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Excuse Me Excuse me, but I see you set the current block to be infinite and said I was causing disruption. I thought I was making constructive edits? Please forgive me. --RobinWilliamsFan (talk) 19:18, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :No. You were warned multiple times, you were being disruptive, and you were not making constructive edits. The edits you were making were exactly what you were asked NOT to do, and despite being blocked several times, you kept on making them. I'm sorry, but you will not be forgiven this time. 19:29, July 29, 2018 (UTC) But when ya said it would not be lifted next time, I thought you meant for at least 2 weeks or so. I just took it as that. --RobinWilliamsFan (talk) 19:31, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :I made no implications about how long the next block would be. After the first block was lifted, you were blocked an additional two times for the same disruptive editing, and you appeared to make no conscious effort to change it. As far as I'm concerned, you were given plenty of chances, and you squandered all of those chances. Again, I'm sorry, but the matter is closed. 19:39, July 29, 2018 (UTC) King Sombra/Gallery Hi, I just received a notification about one of my edits. I not sure what it's about. It was for a King Sombra image I added to a page. Can you please help me on it? Hail King Sombra (talk) 03:19, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :Greetings. The image you recently added to King Sombra's gallery was removed because it was not a fanmade work; it was an official series screenshot. The Wiki mainly hosts fan labor, such as fan art. Thank you. 03:28, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Here are some examples of TwiFlam and RariFlam. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10317741/1/Good-Fortune-2 https://www.deviantart.com/bpie/art/Sometimes-you-just-know-314236508 TinkTonk (talk) 08:48, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Flim and Flam Why have you blocked me from editing Flim and Flam? I'm not edit warring, I just edited it. If you want evidence that Flam is shipped with Rarity and Twilight then I'll give it to you. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11153193/13/Stuck-in-a-Ship-With-You https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10317741/1/Good-Fortune-2 https://www.deviantart.com/ur4niumpineapple/art/2-Tranquil-Colour-767081022 https://www.deviantart.com/bpie/art/Moonlight-Serenade-310599111 https://www.deviantart.com/bpie/art/Sometimes-you-just-know-314236508 https://www.deviantart.com/lorettafox/art/Twilight-And-Flam-305565303 https://www.derpibooru.org/116250?scope=scpe90e1f1c9dde29370196218df48224985c Citing So where do I put the citation? Which page to I put it on? Do I have to submit it or something?TinkTonk (talk) 12:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh, OK, I get it. I'll remember that for next time. Thanks. TinkTonk (talk) 12:19, October 26, 2018 (UTC) 707931 Unblocked me right NOW! I can't take it anymore what did I do wrong. :Like I said on your talk page, you continuously disregarded the Wiki's policy on descriptive file-naming and my warnings in relation to the policy. I'm sorry, but the block will not be lifted. 03:45, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Will you help me? Will you please make a list of all the magical plants in mlp wiki? Just a thought, though. I wanted to directly access all of the information, and all I’ve found is Poison Joke. :w:c:mlp:Magic#Magical plants. 23:08, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Rarity's Biggest Fan Just because it has the #BestGiftEver hashtag, doesn't make it a Best Gift Ever short. It's probably a mistake Hasbro forgot to remove. The Best Gift Ever shorts that came out last month clearly say so in the title. Rarity's Biggest Fan doesn't. These are probably a new series of MLP:FiM shorts that'll be uploaded on Hasbro's channel every Tuesday. Blissful690 (talk) 16:11, January 30, 2019 (UTC) DavidBrennan99 The reason why I do those things is because I was just showing my opinion like all users and that those users reveals to be villain haters and not lovers like they should like villains and want them to stay evil like me. That's why I do harass and spam. Can't you understand? DavidBrennan99 (talk) 18:33, March 21, 2019 (UTC)David B. The reason why I call them villain haters is because they want villains to reform and that's something they should never do. I will or might let them have their opinions by saying "But by all means if you want to stick to your own beliefs, that's fine by me. Your loss. But you'II be wrong-o". How's that for learning to let them have their other views? DavidBrennan99 (talk) 18:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC)David B. Well? DavidBrennan99 (talk) 20:10, March 21, 2019 (UTC)David B :"Well" what? I'm not unblocking you, if that's what you're expecting. That's not respecting others' opinions; that's basically saying "Your opinion is still wrong, and my opinion is still right." That's no solution at all. Please wait until your block expires. 20:16, March 21, 2019 (UTC) I was only asking you about my new apporach to treating other views with respect and said that if they want to stick to them, fine by me while knowing that they'II be wrong. Thankfully my block will be gone tomorrow evening so I'II wait for it.. DavidBrennan99 (talk) 21:46, March 21, 2019 (UTC)David B. :Like I said, that still isn't "treating other views with respect". What is inherently wrong with people wanting villains to be reformed? What if someone called YOU wrong for wanting villains to stay evil? 22:00, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Deleting. Hey, could you please delete this old blog and this picture? --Bleck11 (talk) 03:10, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Very low of you I can't stand disgusting jerks like you. There i was trying to at least bury the entire incident, but you just had to act like an arrogant slime. I demand a damn apology from you. Because you went really low now. Dreammaster13666 (talk) 00:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :No, you were not. AstrumSpark was trying to bury the incident; you insisted in keeping it going just so you could say more condescending words and insults (like you're doing right now). You'll get no apology from me. You do not deserve one. 00:25, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't want my account unblocked or anything. I just couldn't stand that smug little comment you left right before blocking me. Oh and btw, you NEVER were reasonable. Dreammaster13666 (talk) 00:33, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Keep telling yourself that. I refuse to indulge you any longer. As I said, goodbye and good luck to you. 00:38, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Article quality question Hi Imperfect, it's me again, Darkanine (had to switch accounts when I got a new computer, hope that's not a problem). I think I'm almost done with my article for Equestripedia. I wanted to run it by you before I publish it, in case it isn't allowed here or comes off as more of an advertisement rather than an article. If it is okay, do you we should get a category for wikis? There are other MLP wikis out there that AFAIK don't have articles, like My Little Wiki, Luna's Library and MLP Huiji (though AFAIK the latter two might just be foreign forks). I made an article for them on our wiki but it's not complete. Anywho. Hope you're doing well and have a good day!--DoggoRoboto (talk) 23:54, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imp, I just found out that Tiarawhy's a dude thanks to an interview linked in the comment section. Can you please update his profile info? I listened to part of the podcast and the interview starts at about 29:40. Thanks in advance! https://mlpfanart.fandom.com/wiki/Tiarawhy Cheers Sacrebleu1 (talk) 06:26, January 10, 2020 (UTC)